vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Botch
Summary Botch is a playable character in Battle Bears Gold. Botch is most known for being a glass cannon and having a massive damage output along with great speed, but at the cost of his low health. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Botch Origin: Battle Bears Gold Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin, Battle Bear Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation (Using Hazard Toy and Chaos Toss), Fire Manipulation (Using Cosmic Fire), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Using Energy Bombs and Cosmic Bomb), Pain Manipulation (Using Pain Field), Explosion Manipulation (Using Cosmic Bomb and Enegy Bombs), Space-Time Manipulation (Using Gravity Well), Status Effect Inducement (Poison), Weapon Creation (Crass Knuckles and Ball N Pain), Levitation, Immunity to Radiation Manipulation (Attacks with it all the time without any sign of fatigue) Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight evenly with and kill Oliver) Speed: Supersonic (Slightly faster than Oliver), Speed of Light attack speed (Orbs make lasers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: The Doom Cloud, Pain Field and Crass Knuckles (a floating hand with spikes) Intelligence: Likely average (Knows how to use the Radar, however he speaks in grainy one or two-worded sentences) Weaknesses: Can't take many hits Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doom Cloud: Presumably a living being, the Doom Cloud is a starfish-like entity that flies upward and unleashes a rain of neon bullets whilst spinning. Chaos Toss: Botch creates a hand and shoots a green exploding orb at the enemy. This creates a large gas that poisons anybody that goes near it. Toxic Plague: A more mobile version of the Chaos Toss, Botch throws a green orb that creates a large gas, poisoning anyone that touches the fog. However, the poison can stack and do a massive amount of damage if used corrrectly. Cosmic Fire: Botch creates a green orb of fire and sprays it onto the enemy, akin to a flamethrower. Orbs: Botch creates two orbs that fire lasers to wherever he aims. Energy Bombs: Botch creates green energy bombs that circle around him. When activated, the bombs spread out and explode on contact. Pain Field: Botch creates a giant field where everyone in it takes increased damage, including himself and teammates. Fear Orbit: Two orbs circle Botch, which does damage to and poisons anyone who comes near him. Cosmic Bomb: Botch creates a small ball of energy, and sends it into the sky. 10 seconds later, the ball of energy is a large ball which explodes in a large area where Botch activated it. Nova: Botch creates a circle of energy that rises up, dealing massive damage to anyone near it twice. Gravity Well: Botch takes bits from time and space and compresses it into a small disk. He then throws it at the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Battle Bears Category:Glass Cannons Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pain Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8